Still Mortal
by Hategive
Summary: After a chaotic battle with Sonic, Eggman gets a high fever. Sonic offers to help Decoe and Bocoe to get the medicine the doctor needs and brings it to Eggman's base. Once there, a huge thunderstorm with an Hurricane alert appears and Sonic is obliged to remain in Eggman's base until the weather calms down. Can Sonic and Eggman survive each other for a few days?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody…we must remember that everybody's mortal…even the bravest hero and the most evil scientist can get ill sometimes…takes place in the Sonic X scenario**

**STILL MORTAL**

"**Achoo!" **

"**Oh?" Decoe turned to his master "have you got a cold Eggman-san?" he asked again while the other robot grinned**

"**CHECK-MATE!" Bocoe chirred while the other sighed **

"**Damn it…and I thought I was winning" Decoe said again while looking at his King.**

"**That's what you get for being over confident" Bokkun said with his high-pitched voice making a chill run down Eggman's spine**

"**THAT'S RIGHT!" Eggman suddenly said, getting up "great idea Bokkun!" Eggman said again leaving**

"**Idea?" Bokkun asked with uncertainty**

**All the robots looked at each other without understanding the situation**

'_**Sure…if Sonic is overconfident in his own abilities, I'll draw him near the ocean…I know he can't swim'**_

**While Eggman thought about a new plan to get rid of the blue nuisance, said one was running outside his base.**

**The blue blur came at an abrupt stop, taking in the wonderful view before him**

"**Wow…" Sonic said, the sunset was beautiful that evening. It made the water of the ocean more orangish than usual and sent small bolts of warmth to Sonic's body…warmth well accepted in this days of an incoming winter**

"**Oh well…guess I'll go back" Sonic said to himself while speeding in the distance, probably heading for Chris' home**

_**Just a few hours later…**_

**Eggman returned from another lost fight against Sonic, his moustache trembling in the air.**

**Sure, when Sonic defeated him he could return to his friends. He would get cakes, warm tea and a friendly environment and what would the doctor get? **

**Only creeping cold through his ragged clothes, still burning in some places thanks to the explosion that destroyed his 1000****th**** ship!**

"**Darn it!" the doctor said, his breath visible in the cold, and it was starting to snow too.**

**His vision was blind thanks to said snow suddenly falling really fast.**

**From his base, the robots saw his shadow**

"**Hey, Decoe! Someone's coming" Bocoe said while the other reached the monitors too**

"**Maybe it's the doctor" Decoe said **

"**Wait! The last time he sent us in the 'robo-boiler' for a week because we let those gun agents get in by mistake remember?" Decoe said again while the other shuddered **

"**You're right! How can I forget? I wasn't able to talk for a month after that! All that sticky thing in my mouth!" Bocoe answered **

"**And the doctor ALWAYS returns in his mech! He's never without it!" Decoe said again as Bokkun entered, sweets of all kinds in his hands**

"**It's an enemy then! Fire the missiles!" Bokkun said while the others looked at him**

"**And who said you're in charge?" Bocoe asked while his companion nodded**

"**Because I say so! And now, fire!" Bokkun said again**

_**Again sweets getting to his head **_

**Bocoe and Decoe fired all their weaponry at the seemingly-nemesis making the other cry out**

"**WAIT! IT'S ME! OH-DARNIT!" Eggman said while hiding behind a tree, waiting for the attack to cease.**

_**After some time**_

**Eggman was currently in a forest near his base with a fire to warm himself up…he couldn't believe he couldn't return to his base…his luck had surely gone down fast.**

**He tried two more times to get near, but each time he was attacked by his own robots that, not recognizing the doctor thanks to the storm, attacked at everything they saw**

'_**Well…damn' **_**the doctor thought while sitting near the small fire**

**-SOMEPLACE ELSE-**

"**Oh Sonic?" Amy called while his friend looked at her from the couch "you want another fill of soup?" she said as the other nodded **

"**Yeah, thanks!" Sonic said with a thumb up "this day was chaotic" Sonic added**

"**Totally" Tails came in from the door with iced-tails **

"**Well, this is winter" Chris added with a nervous-smile **

"**Here!" Amy and Ella came in with said soup **

"**Thanks" Sonic said again while eating his meal gleefully**

**Amy smiled and return in the kitchen along with Ella while Sonic looked outside, taking in the sight of the whitened city**

_**In the late evening**_

"**I'll go run for a bit" Sonic said while Chris turned**

"**Are you crazy? Ok that the storm has ceased but it's really cold outside" Tails said**

"**Yeah! What if you get ill?" Amy butted in**

"**Hey chill guys! I'm sonic the hedgehog. What can possibly happen? Besides, Eggman's down for the count and won't show up again for a couple of days" Sonic explained **

"**Yes but that's not a good reason to-"Amy tried but Sonic had already disappeared making Chris laugh**

"**Well, you can't stop HIM from running" the child said, sitting back down with Cream and Cheese beside him, watching a movie.**

"**Hey! Aren't you worried?" Amy asked the two-tailed-fox who was currently working with Chuck**

"**Not really…like Chris said, you can't stop him" Tails pointed out, getting back to work**

"**DAH! And here I thought we could spend sometime together…" Amy said, walking away "and go somewhere…maybe to get some ice-cream…" she finished, small hearts spreading around her figure at the thoughts while Tails and Chris looked at each other astonishingly**

**Finally Sonic could run again in the city.**

**The snowstorm had been pretty powerful. Many programs were interrupted, reporting news of houses destroyed, fallen trees and full rivers.**

**Sonic stopped at an house. It was all broken and men were looking for any survivors under what remained of said building.**

"**Damn" one exclaimed "we can't move this! It's too heavy" he finished as Sonic magically appeared next to him **

"**Leave it to me!" he said cockily as the other thanked him and stepped aside**

**After seconds of spinning, Sonic emerged from the mess with a sobbing child in his arms **

"**Here" he said, speeding off with a choir behind him that sounded like 'our hero' or something like that**

**Meanwhile Eggman had managed to get back to his base and sent his robots to the egg-roboboiler for another week. **

**How dare they let him outside.**

**It was then; he heard the news of the child's saving thanks to Sonic**

"**That hedgehog! Always in the spotlight" he muttered to himself while getting up.**

"**I'm going to sleep for a bit. I didn't get any sleep last night thanks to those dumbots!" he mumbled again to himself, reaching his sleeping quarters.**

**He changed and got on the bed, his back cracking in relaxation after a few seconds.**

"**Finally…" he said while losing his consciousness to a pacific slumber**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: ILLNESS**

**The day after, the doctor awoke rather late and felt terrible. **

**His whole body was on fire and sent bolts of electricity to his super-brain telling him something was not right, let alone the killing headache he had.**

**He finally took a thermometer to grasp his temperature and gasped at the sight **

**It signed 40° Celsius.**

"**For crying out loud!" he said "I better take something for this fever" the doctor said, looking for said medicine.**

"**Ah, darn…" the doctor exclaimed. Just now, he remembered he never used medicines in this world.**

**That thought sent an alarm to his brain.**

**He didn't have any antibody for this world's illnesses and that scared him.**

**He just hoped it was a normal fever, like the ones he used to get in his world.**

**Eggman scratched those thoughts aside instantly, fever or not, 40 degrees were too much and needed to get a set-down**

**He called for his robots thanks to a communicator **

"**Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun! Come here this instant" Eggman spatted **

"**But doctor, a lone day has pass-"Decoe didn't even finish the sentence**

"**I'm well aware!" the doctor nearly screamed "but I don't feel well and I need you to get me a medicine" he said again while the others got out from their punishment**

"**Here we are!" the robots said while the doctor came out from his bedroom with warm tea and a blanket on him**

"**Decoe, Bocoe! I need you two to go get me this medicine" Eggman said while handling a piece of paper with the name written on it**

"**Why us? Send Bokkun" Decoe said back while the other huffed**

"**I also need somebody to take care of me, in case things….worsen" he finished as Bokkun assumed a proud stance**

**And so they left**

"**Say…" Bocoe said "how are we going to get it? It's not like we can enter in a store like this" he said looking at himself**

"**You're right! We need a costume" Decoe said, thinking **

"**What are you doing out here?" **

**They were startled, hearing the close voice of their nemesis**

"**S-Sonic?" Decoe uttered**

"**W-We were just-well…the doctor sent us to go shopping for him" the other said nervously **

"**Oh really?" Sonic said back**

"**r-really" Decoe said again**

"**Aaaand what are you supposed to get?" Sonic asked while the two robots looked at each other questioningly **

"**that's no one of your business" they both said, moving on while Sonic grinned from curiosity, spotting the little paper Decoe had in hand**

**Suddenly said paper was taken away from said hedgehog that landed on the snow with an acrobatic move sending Decoe in the snow.**

"**Give it back" Bocoe said again while his companion got up again**

"**Oh?" Sonic asked as Decoe took back the important notice from Sonic's hands**

"**A medicine?" Sonic's voice was actually very calm "did he get ill?" he said, his tone an amused one now**

"**Yeah…so if you'll excuse us" they said again but Sonic wasn't going to let them go**

"**all the shops in town are closed" he said as the other two looked at each other "the snowstorm was very strong" he finished as both robots looked again at each other, this time nervously**

"**Oh no…" both robots said in unison **

"**What did I say?" Sonic asked, mostly to himself**

"**Maybe it's our fault he got ill" Bocoe said while Decoe nodded**

"**Your fault?" Sonic asked, drawing both robots' attention**

"**The other day, he came back after the fight against you but the snowstorm was so strong…we couldn't recognize him and so…" Decoe said **

"**Don't tell me…" Sonic said after him, now completely serious**

"**We left him out for the whole day and night...but he seemed fine 'til yesterday" Bocoe said again**

"**And now, shops are closed! He's going to kill us" Decoe said trembling along with his partner **

"**Don't worry" Sonic said "I'll go get it" he said while the other two shook their heads**

"**Absolutely not!" they said together "if he knows this, he will double-kill us" Decoe said**

"**Then don't tell him" Sonic hinted "either be killed or not is your choice but be fast…I don't have all day" Sonic said again while the others decided**

"**Alright!" Decoe was about to give him the note again but Sonic stopped him **

"**No need" he said "I know the name already. I'll be back in a flash" and so he left**

**Suddenly Decoe's communicator began beeping**

"**Yes?" Decoe asked**

"**It's me" Eggman said "return to the base NOW" man he seemed pissed**

"**why-" **

"**I heard the whole thing" Eggman said back.**

**Decoe and Bocoe knew they were in for it, accepting Sonic's help had been a real mistake**

"**Ok…we're coming back" he said, finally closing the conversation**

"**We're double-dead" they both said while heading back**

**After some hours, Sonic sped through the snowy-city and stopped at the entrance of Eggman's base, waiting for Decoe and Bocoe to appear.**

"**Sonic!" Decoe exclaimed "get in! The alarms are off" he finished as the hedgehog grinned**

"**Okay…be right there!" he said again, getting in the base.**

**It felt strange running towards the main room without thousands of lasers and weaponry shooting at him**

"**Hello Eggy!" he said with a small wink, spotting the ill form of his nemesis.**

**He held the urge to laugh at him, however couldn't suppress a snicker.**

**Eggman was dressed with multiple blankets had a hot-water-bottle on his large belly and a cold-one on his head.**

**It made him look ridiculous **

"**Sonic…" the doctor answered with venom.**

"**You could at least thank me! I travelled across two towns to get you this thing" Sonic spatted while giving Decoe the small bottle**

"**Bah!" Eggman said, grasping said bottle, giving his back to Sonic.**

**Suddenly the group was distracted by a ringing alarm**

"**What now?" Eggman nearly cried**

"**Another snowstorm" Decoe said**

"**So? Why is it ringing?" Sonic asked**

**Suddenly there was a blackout **

"**This is why" Eggman said "it must be the generator" he said pointing to a pile of snow "the snow must have somehow entered the generator, shutting it off" he finished **

"**Is that a problem?" Sonic questioned**

"**Always the answer to your questions hedgehog! Noooo! It's not a problem if the MAIN power source of my base, including thermo-power, in the MIDDLE of winter is shut off" he theatrically explained while the other gave him an annoyed look**

"**Okay, I get it…geez…you talk too much when you're ill" Sonic said **

"**And you don't use your brain when you're not!" the doctor said back **

**Sonic sighed**

"**So…there's a switch or something?" Sonic said again as Eggman nearly boiled up**

"**Nobody asked for your help!" he said while the hedgehog turned to him**

"**Get that medicine and go to bed! I'll restore the power. Just tell me what to do!" Sonic said again, impatience starting build inside of him**

"**Very well…" the doctor said, pressing a button**

"**w-what's that?" Sonic asked, very confused **

"**it's a machine that provides another type of power" Eggman explained "if you run on it**_** fast enough**_**, it will produce enough electrical-power for a day" he finished, mocking voice present despite his condition**

"**Fiiiine" Sonic joked, getting on top "here I go!" he started running very fast making the power return in an instant.**

**The machine said he was running nearly at the speed of sound.**

**The fact that hedgehog needed something like, a second, to reach mach 1 left Eggman speechless.**

"**Here it is! Power back!" Sonic said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.**

**Eggman got on his usual chair and looked at the TV**

'_**Station Square and near towns are under the attack of the second greatest Snowstorm ever in history. It never happened that such a gigantic storm reached those cities. The President alerted all police-stations and GUN. Our only advice is to stay safe in your homes until the storm is over!'**_

**That was when Eggman decided to shut it off.**

"**Well then…I'm off" Sonic exclaimed, walking towards the door.**

"**And where do you think you're going?" Eggman said, his voice hoarse **

"**Away, of course!" Sonic pointed out**

"**With that storm outside? They even have a hurricane alert!" the doctor pointed.**

**Sonic gulped.**

**He hadn't actually seen the storm with his eyes, even the trees were bending to nature's will**

"**Well…" Sonic said half-conscious, wincing as another tree was stripped from the ground with a grimacing sound**

"**You're fast alright, but you're not immortal" Eggman said "stay here until it calms down" he said, leaving **

"**Wh-hey! Where are you going?" Sonic asked while the other stooped on the door's edge**

"**To sleep, of course. I need to rest. I have a high fever" the doctor said again, resuming his walk**

"**Isn't this your chance? I can't escape and I'm tired from all the running" Sonic said but the other just wanted to sleep, his headache reminding him of his state**

"**I'm too tired to care" he said "besides….if I'm lucky enough, you'll get a high fever too from our closeness, so it's fine" he finished with a small laugh. Even when ill, he could outtalk the hedgehog.**

"**So, we call a truce? Until the storm's over?" Sonic asked again**

"**Not a chance hedgehog" Eggman answered "I'm simply too tired to care right now…as soon as I can stay upright without my head throbbing, you're finished" the doctor finished, finally closing the door after him.**

"**Oh well….you're really evil!" Sonic said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice**

"**Decoe. Bocoe! Keep an eye on the hedgehog and make sure he doesn't destroy anything important" Eggman's voice resonated through the room thanks to his communicator **

"**Geez…his voice is everywhere" Sonic joked**

**His sight was suddenly delayed to the comfortable-looking and beautiful sofa in front of him.**

**Once again, he looked outside just to be sure the storm was there…**

'_**Well…while that Egghead heals I'll just rest here for a bit'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: CUTENESS**

**Eggman took the phantomatic pill and fell asleep, but awoke during the early night.**

**He got up and walked towards the huge window in the main room; the snowing had ceased but had been replaced with a huge thunderstorm with a very strong wind.**

"**Where's the hedgehog?" Eggman asked to his robots, currently playing chess to kill time "didn't I tell you to NEVER get your eyes off him?" he scolded at his robots **

"**We didn't. He's right there" Decoe said, his eyes still on the chess-board while the doctor turned.**

**On the small couch in the corner, was Sonic the hedgehog.**

**The hedgie was sleeping soundlessly on said furniture, wrapped up in himself to keep the warmth of his body**

**Eggman shook his head**

_**He's the enemy!**_

_**The e.n.e.m.y.!**_

**He repeated in his mind, trying to avoid his eyes from softening at the sight.**

**He took the thermometer from the bed-stand and measured his temperature again.**

**38°C**

"**Still too high" he said to himself. He wasn't feeling well at all and decided to go back to sleep.**

**Maybe his temperature would go down in the morning.**

**Zzzz….**

**The day after he felt terrible**

**The headache hadn't ceased, rather increased but his temperature had dropped.**

**He couldn't get his body to move and started to feel dizzy too.**

"**Doctor?" Decoe entered his room "how are you feeling?" he asked again**

"**Better…but I feel dizzy" he said as his nemesis appeared **

"**Whoa, you're all sweat" Sonic said as the other tried to focus**

"**No wonder…" he said **

"**I'll get some cold-rags" Decoe said **

"**I'll get the medicine" Bocoe said while Sonic got closer **

"**Do you have a kitchen in this place?" the hedgehog asked**

"**Right corridor, last door on the left" the doctor answered instinctively while staring blankly at him **

"**Thanks" Sonic replied at sped off**

**Sometime later, Decoe and Bocoe retuned with their items while Sonic brought the doctor some Soup.**

**The smarter one looked at the food with a mix of confusion and suspitions**

"**I didn't poison it…that's your thing" Sonic said with a fake-hurt expression "you have to give Ella the credit for this" **

"**What?" Eggman replied, VERY confused by his answer **

"**Well…I DID try to make it on my own but I'm terrible at cooking so..." he answered nervously "I asked her to make a bowl of it" he finished**

"**a-and you travelled across…" the doctor stopped there, unable to finish the sentence thanks to his slowed mind**

"**Well, with my speed it's no big deal" Sonic replied while walking back**

"**Get well soon Doc" he said again**

**The rest of the day, Eggman took his pills and sometime got up to walk a little.**

**It got dark again and Sonic just finished running on Eggman's machine for the power thing**

"**Phew…" Sonic said, again wiping the sweat off his forehead **

**In the night, Eggman awoke.**

**He wanted to watch a little of TV but Sonic was sleeping on the couch.**

**During their fights he wouldn't hesitate to attack him in any way possible but for some reason he almost feared touching the blue blur now. **

**Scratching aside that matter, he pushed Sonic a little to the right, somehow without waking him, and sat down.**

**Seeing the hedgehog drained of his energy from the earlier activity and resting peacefully right beside him made him feel uneasy, but scarred his mind in a good way, tough made him quite mad because that meant Sonic felt almost not threatened at all in the other's domain.**

**He found himself getting up and covering Sonic's body with a blanket, after giving him a pillow to set his head on.**

_**Damn, I've become a softie**_

**The doctor scowled at himself while looking at the TV for a while.**

**After his favourite program about boiled eggs had ended, he decided to return to his bed.**

**Indeed, he cast a glance in Sonic's direction **

**Said hedgehog didn't even shift from his position since he fell asleep.**

**If nobody knew, one could assume he was dead from his stillness, the only fact giving away that he was alive was the slow but steady up and down of his chest.**

**After those thoughts he got back to the bed and fell asleep once more.**

**The doctor woke up the morning after, feeling slightly better.**

**No more headache, no more fever**

**The only thing remaining was a slight weakness in his body.**

"**Eggy! How is it going today?" came Sonic's amused tone**

_**Oh, and that troublesome hedgehog!**_

"**It's no one of your business!" Eggman replied**

"**Mean" Sonic joked while stretching himself, blanket dropping from his body in the process **

"**Isn't the storm passed yet?" the doctor hoped he could get rid of the blue nuisance before he decided to do it ****permanently**

"**Yes, now we have a hurricane!" Sonic replied, somehow amused**

"**H-hurricane?" Eggman said, seriously hoping Sonic was joking.**

**He got up and ran to the first window he met; just to see a gigantic hurricane in the near town**

"**Decoe…how fast are the winds outside?" the doctor asked**

**His robot did something on a computer and returned seconds after**

"**205 m/s doctor" Decoe answered back**

"**whoa…indeed very strong" Eggman pointed out "say hedgehog…" the doctor began making said one turn "could you still run with the strong winds outside?" the doctor asked again, his back facing the hedgehog, hiding a sinister grin**

"**uh…I could" he began making the doctor's smile disappear "but if the hurricane gets too close, not even I can run…ya know?! With all the water and stuff…why?" he finished, making said smile return of Eggman's lips**

"**Nothing…just wondering" he said, turning. His expression made the hedgehog take a protective stance "we didn't call a truce and you're trapped in here!" Eggman pointed out making the other smile in defiance **

"**So…I take it you're feeling better?" Sonic asked **

"**Tons..." the doctor replied making a whole army of robots appear with only a gesture **

"**You're surrounded, hedgehog. Give up already" Eggman said again, adjusting his glasses**

"**Don't you ever learn?" Sonic asked avoiding the first attack "I never give up" he said running away after destroying a few bots, deeper in the base only to be crushed to the wall by a strong wind coming from behind him.**

"**Wha?!" Sonic couldn't finish the sentence, being held firmly against the wall by said wind.**

**The doctor came in from the main door, keeping himself a good distance from the hedgehog to avoid getting caught in the wind**

"**Do you like it Sonic? This is my new invention, R-65" he finished, proud of himself**

"**Yeah…" Sonic somehow retorted "it's strong" he finished as the other ceased the winds**

"**What-why did you stop them?" Sonic asked, his face finally breathing again**

"**Because it's just a prototype. I wanted to know if you could outrun it. And you can't" Eggman said with a smirk. **

"**Don't be too confident doc! You know I can outrun everything you launch at me" Sonic replied with his usual cockiness**

"**If you say so…" Eggman said, probably thinking about something else**

"**Whoa…for a second there, I thought you were actually being serious" Sonic said, hiding the previous moment of uncertainty in the doctor's actions**

"**I scared you, didn't I?" Eggman laughed with the hedgehog following **

"**Not a chance!" he answered with a pout**

_**I did, did i?**_

**Eggman smiled at the idea. **

**Sonic scared**

**Those were really rare occasions, even rarer that he confessed it.**

**His goal was something else…not to test his new robot.**

**Eggman usually used words to threaten his enemies, especially with Sonic.**

**The fact he used glances and gestures instead of words, pointing out his enemy's weaknesses such as being 'trapped' was something different.**

**The doctor liked playing with Sonic's mind all the time,**

**But every time he was really serious, he didn't waste time with words, instead his body and appearance spoke for themselves.**

**And those signs turned on all the alarms in Sonic's body and mind.**

**That was what happened now.**

**Eggman didn't use insults, raging words or outstretched sentences. All he did was turn around with a serious voice, few words and an un-usual attitude.**

**What followed was obvious. **

**Being vary of the doctor's actions, feeling trapped with no escape made Sonic act reckless.**

**That's all Eggman needed to know.**

"**So…I'm stuck with you for another day" Sonic said, annoyance now evident in his voice**

"**So it seems" Eggman said **

"**That hurt" Sonic stated massaging his belly slowly while the doctor nearly laughed**

"**Oh please! Don't make fun of me. That wasn't enough to hurt you for real" Eggman said with a shrug as the other smiled back**

"**Since you pulled that joke on me…" Sonic said with a grin**

"**W-what did you do?" Eggman nearly screamed as the other laughed and pointed to the room where Eggman made his creations**

"**Oh no you didn't! When did you-" Eggman said, running towards said room with rush**

**Meanwhile the hedgehog ran on the opposite side to avoid getting caught**

"**SONIIIIC!" **


End file.
